


Lullaby

by Mesa_Boogie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby, Gen, anna-lucia winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesa_Boogie/pseuds/Mesa_Boogie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam and Dean are called off on a case......Castiel is to stay in the bunker and watch over his daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby

Dean was not around; he and Sam were out on a case that involved their complete and utter attention. Cas can not really complain. He wants the brothers to get along with one another; able to work back to back.  
It is lonely in the large cold bunker that is home the Men of Letters and their legacy; with its intricate hallways and hidden rooms (a dungeon at that, one thing that Dean was so hyped about learning). He only truly knows one room, Dean’s room. Connected to Dean’s room is a small room that, together, they converted into a nursery for their daughter.  
Anna-Lucia is only but six months old and quite the alert and curious little babe. Winchester at heart.  
He admits, he has yet to bond completely with his young, and maybe that is another reason why Sam and Dean left him alone here. He is always back and forth between heaven and Earth, but never does he spend too long at the bunker.  
He knows close to nothing about how to care for such a tiny and delicate creature. But Anna is of his very own flesh and blood, therefore more than just a ‘creature.’  
He walks over slowly to her iron and silver clad crib, peering down on the sleeping babe. She is quiet, eyes closed and sleeping soundly. He reaches in with shaking hands and picks her up. Holding her against his chest.  
Just holding her, feeling the weight of her body against his, he almost feels light once more. She stirs awake with a soft coo. He blushes slightly and meets her gaze.  
“Sorry,” he whispers the apologizes, he did not mean to wake her. She coos again to him and he nods his head. He turns away from the crib with her and walks back out to Dean’s room, sitting down on his mate’s bed. Cradling his daughter gently in his arms.  
“I...I don’t know any human lullabies, Anna.” He wishes Dean was here to help him, or maybe even Sam. He takes a deep breath and sighs, making his mind think. “Alright, I have something for you, Anna,” he kisses the top of her head, over her golden curls.

‘Hush little baby, don’t say a word,  
Pappa’s going to buy you a mocking bird,  
If that mocking bird don’t sing,  
Pappa’s going to buy you a diamond ring,  
If that diamond ring turns brass,  
Pappa’s going to buy you a looking glass,  
If that looking glass gets broke,  
Pappa’s going to buy you a billy goat  
If that billy goat won’t pull,  
Pappa’s going to buy you a cart and bull,  
If that cart and bull turn over,  
Pappa’s going to buy you a dog named Rover  
If that dog named Rover won’t bark,  
Pappa’s going to buy you a horse and cart,  
If that horse and cart fall down,  
You’ll still be the sweetest little baby in town.’

When he finishes, he looks back down at Anna, her eyes are barely open. She yawns widely before closing her eyes with a happy coo. He stands, slowly walking back to her nursery and setting her back down in her crib. He feels a connection with his daughter now. The starting of a strong and profound bond.


End file.
